The 60 GHz wireless communication frequency band offers substantial promise for use in accommodating the ever-growing data-rate demands of wireless communications devices and their users. The 60 GHz band contains a large amount of available bandwidth, the physical properties of signals with frequencies in the 60 GHz band render them well-suited for use in directional transmission and reception in conjunction with the application of spatial multiplexing techniques. 60 GHz-capable devices may perform directional transmission and reception using antenna arrays, such as steerable phased antenna arrays. In a simple example, a 60 GHz-capable transmitter may transmit signals using one transmit antenna array, and a 60 GHz-capable receiver may receive those signals using one receive antenna array. In order to optimize the quality with which the 60 GHz-capable receiver is able to receive the signals from the 60 GHz-capable transmitter, the two devices may engage in a beamforming training procedure. Using the beamforming training procedure, the 60 GHz-capable transmitter may identify an optimal antenna array weight vector (AWV) for its transmit antenna array, and the 60 GHz-capable receiver may identify an optimal AWV for its receive antenna array.